


【Taeil生贺】Qui a le droit

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 迟了蛮久。实际上没有写完。就这样了！（撒手不管）
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Lee Taeyong, Taeil/Taeyong, 双泰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【Taeil生贺】Qui a le droit

**Author's Note:**

> 迟了蛮久。实际上没有写完。就这样了！（撒手不管）

1.  
当Taeyong走进室内的时候Taeil清楚地看到Johnny皱起了鼻子，然后温吞地远离了磁控能力者的范围，朝自己挪过来。

“怎么？”

年龄最长的心灵感应者瞥了大天使一眼，让Johnny更加皱起脸。

“你闻不到吗？”

“闻到什么？”

“Taeyong。”Johnny短促地说道。

哦，是的，Taeil的目光又滑向站在危境室入口的Taeyong，然后用力地嗅了嗅，知道所有老师中唯一一个没被标记的Omega正在四处散发他的气味。

“你不习惯？”

Johnny像是泄气一样怜悯地在自己身上挥了手：

“我是有妇之夫，Taeil，救救我。”

“Taeyong闻起来并不冲，Johnny.”Taeil安抚道，抬起头指挥着眼前打成一团的两个小家伙重新做准备，调整作战姿势：“你并不是第一次闻到他。”

“噢，那是对你。”Johnny突然话锋一转，用一种Taeil不是很确定的神情看了他一眼，而戴着抑制器的心灵感应者此时并不具备读到对方脑子里想法的能力。

“什么？”

但Johnny已经舒展着他巨大的翅膀走开，而Taeil捕捉到Taeyong朝自己走过来，对大天使刻意的回避感到发笑。

“在聊什么？”

“没什么。”Taeil低头继续在手中平板上记录数据，Taeyong清淡的信息素开始包裹他，鼠尾草的淡香充斥着他的鼻腔：“抱怨一些关于'有妇之夫'的话题。”

Taeyong举着手控制着着Haechan的裤腰带把他从闲逛的场边扔进刀光剑影的场内，抱着胳膊快速巡视着每一个学生，对Taeil的话哼了哼。

“怎么的，Yuta又一刀切了他的床？”

Taeil因为他的玩笑提起了嘴角，在判分的同时扭过头去看Taeyong新剃的发型，目光忍不住飘向他正在散发浓烈气味的干净的后颈。

“嗯…”他有些心绪不宁地答道：“作为一个Omega来说Yuta的确……”

“……”

“的确什么？”

Taeyong在Taeil突然停下的时候侧过脸探寻，让紫人立刻抽开自己的眼神，支吾着接下自己的话。

“呃，的确很难搞定……”

“嗯…”

Taeyong没有发现Taeil的窥视，从善如流地又转开，对场内有些招架不住的孩子们喊着提醒的口令，挪动着手指把他们拉开或者移动，叹着气。

“这群小子还是没有适应变化的环境。Irene到底是怎么教她那几个的？Haechan和Renjun到现在两个人都打不过Yeri。”

“这个嘛…你可以亲自去问她。”Taeil笑了一下，手上的页面从课堂参与度的表格划到日程表，下周末被当作会议期标注了出来：

“14号，她们会从英国过来，参加变种人峰会。”

“噢，”Taeyong发出不情愿地哼唧，让Taeil注意到他的气味变得更浓烈：“噢上帝啊……”

“是的，不过，”Taeil谨慎地看了他一眼，克制住自己不去凑得太近，委婉地说道：

“在那之前，照顾好你的发情期。”

Taeyong给了他一个飞快掠过的神情，Taeil再一次因为心灵抑制没有抓住，只是点点头，看着Taeyong走远，不安地搓了搓自己的左手手腕。

他需要Alpha抑制片，以及立刻马上摘掉这讨人厌的手环。

2.  
“这不能怪我，这得怪你强得变态的能力。”

Taeil坐在生物床上偷喝Doyoung的冰沙的时候对着白大褂的背影不满地嘟嚷起来。

“我可以调整它，把它做的更轻便，也许你可以戴在脚踝上。但我们实在不能承受你暴走的风险，Taeil。”

用镊子夹着芯片的Doyoung转过来，单手拆开了Taeil的手环，把它放在一个铁盘里备用。

抑制环脱离的那一瞬间所有人的思想就立刻涌进了Taeil的脑子里，他习以为常地接过Doyoung手里的水杯和止痛药，在头痛发作之前就把它给压下去。

Doyoung脑子里不满的叽歪和实验数据目前最为大声，Taeil看了他一眼，忍不住哧哧笑起来。

“你知道你在脑子里骂我和直接骂我没有什么区别。”

“吔…但我懒得费口舌，你就听我脑子里骂你吧。”

手腕上并没有抑制环地心灵遥感者很快就不再让Taeil窥视自己的精神，一边导入着数据一边不紧不慢地建立起防御，也顺带梳理着Taeil的思维，开始了同为心灵感应之间才能达成的治疗。

“我知道这很不公平，但是你也签署了协议，不在有学生的时候使用你的能力，这只是个多余的保障，我们知道你平时不戴手环也可以收敛，但……”

“但以防万一，嗯。”Taeil清楚他的说法，因为他至少听过了成千上百次。

“毕竟你可是紫人，基尔格雷夫。”Doyoung点明道，把更新了数据的手环重新戴回他的手腕上，拿来了镊子和铁盘。

“这名字真的难听。”Taeil抱怨道，看着Doyoung卷起袖子进行其他项目的检测，又迅速弯腰继续偷喝了一口他的冰沙。

“我说，你要喝就喝，就算偷偷摸摸地喝我还是知道你喝了……”

Doyoung再一次转身的时候Taeil很无辜地朝他微笑，假装没有听见这位教授的话。

“那么最近的抑制片剂量如何？还够吗？”

“我觉得我需要液体的。”

“为什么？”

Taeil的脸上出现“你明知故问”的表情，而Doyoung迅速地反应了过来。

“哦，Taeyong的发情期。”

“是的。”

“对你影响很大吗？”

“我觉得是。”

Doyoung低头快速地做着笔记，继续问着更多的细节，确保自己能够提供准确的剂量。

“你应该和Taeyong谈谈。”

“谈什么，我是个没法控制好自己的性冲动的Alpha？”

“鉴于你说的有部分准确，我就不反驳你。当然你可以寻找更温和的阐述方式。”

Taeil并不是很接受这个想法，皱着眉头移开了视线。

“我应该给你们两个人测试一下适配度，你们绝对不可以影响到孩子们，懂我的意思吗？”

“我甚至什么都没告诉过他，你想要我直接把他抓过来测适配度？”

“你知道Taeyong不是普通的Omega。”Doyoung说道：“他训练刻苦，对于大部分Alpha信息素简直是百毒不侵。但那不代表他就没有适配的人选。你接受他的吸引，并且反应相当猛烈，那一定程度上可以证明他也被你吸引着。”

“你知道科学上来讲……”

“双向吸引不成立，是的，是的。”Doyoung没好气地看着Taeil露出一个笑脸给自己，他瘦长的面孔表现出发笑的气恼：“只是还没被证实，亚性征的很多方面。但不可否定人们的普遍认知是可信的。”

“随你，”Taeil放弃了挣扎：“但我会去跟他说，你不要提前插手。”

“我怕他把我们俩都埋进地基里做钢筋。”

3.  
变种人天赋学院的教师并不是很多，庆幸的是他们也并不需要教授过多的科目，孩子们的重点仍然是在训练和战斗。

也可能正是因为教师的概念在学院里并不是很强烈，Taeil在遇到Haechan的直面询问时差点被喉咙里的咖喱给呛死。

“什么？咳，你说什么？”

蜷缩在沙发的另一侧时空穿梭者正用着他的小技巧把三角玉米片抛到奇怪的方向，让它们通过撕裂的虫洞掉进自己嘴里，让周围的空气不停地波动着。

“我说Taeyong，他是Omega，不是吗？而且你身上总是有他的味道。你们是一对儿吗？你为什么不标记他？“

Taeil严厉地咳嗽了一声，尽量让自己不显得那么失态，庆幸着这周围除了他们之外没有别人。

“什么......什么气味？我闻起来很像他？“

“对啊。你闻起来像被泡在了他的信息素提取液里，他也闻起来像你。“ Haechan听起来不以为然。他总是和所有人都做朋友的那一个，Taeil真的不知道他这些是从谁那里听来的还是自己琢磨出来的。

“呃，很明显吗？“

“还行，我感觉不是每个人都能闻到。上一次我问了Jeno，他说什么也没有。但Renjun喜欢你们混合起来的味道，如果你懂我的意思。他对气味很敏感，告诉我说你的声乐教室是所有房间里头最好闻的。“

Taeil对于这句评价到底是讽刺还是赞美喜忧参半，他知道孩子们的视角一向清晰明了，Taeyong身上总会有他的味道，因为Taeyong该死的只能染上他的味道，其他所有老师都拥有自己的伴侣，不可能再把气味沾染到非伴侣的人身上。

“我是说…呃，你知道的，只有我和Taeyong没有伴侣，我们不是情侣，只是其他老师都……”

“都出双入对了，嗯，懂你。”Haechan答应道，让Taeil有一瞬间以为他会就此放过这个话题。

“但你不喜欢他吗？”

“什么？”

Haechan因为他弹射一样的抽搐反应停止了捉弄手里的零食，用很夸张的挑眉看了过来。那脸上写的神情太明显了，Taeil觉得自己可以立刻引咎辞职，然后逃去南斯拉夫之类的。

“拜托，我是十七岁，不是七岁。你看他的眼神简直比电视剧里恋爱情侣的眼神还要离谱好吧。像是他是什么砧板上的鱼肉……”

“他和砧板上的鱼肉完全相差十万八千里……”Taeil说出上半句的时候立刻住口了，Haechan扬起眉毛的样子根本就是在嘲笑他，仿佛在说“真的？你抓到的重点就这个？”。

“别胡乱构思八卦，Haechan，”Taeil只能这么回答，站起来准备逃离这黑洞小家伙散播出来的紫色漩涡：“我们是老师，不是荧幕情侣。”

“噢———”那个小鬼只是这样答道。

Taeil心慌意乱地走开，清楚地知道Haechan绝对会把这个消息散播给他的挚友们，传进Taeyong耳朵里只是时间问题。

更多时候他选择用繁忙的工作和训练来让自己保持分心，Taeil一向认为这起到了很好的效果。他不会花很多时间去留意Taeyong滞留在空气里，沙发上，以及其他任何地方的气味。

主要因为，作为一个健康卓越的Omega，Taeyong的确有很馥郁的气味。

Taeil没有详细学过亚性别专业，无法确定Taeyong的气味应该被怎样描述。通俗而言，他闻起来像玫瑰。

仅此而已。

闻起来像即将进入夏季的春天结尾。潮湿，日光，泥土中植被生长的新鲜气味，五到六月抢尽时间大批开放的玫瑰树丛，没有任何目的，只是拼命盛放。

他下意识地走进半开的厨房，飘忽不定的想法稍稍引起被压抑的头痛。Taeil环视了半圈，看见Taeyong端坐在长桌的末尾，手里捏着平日喜爱的气泡饮料。危境室的教案平铺在桌面上，近期的日程被不同颜色的荧光笔勾画出来。

“嘿。“Taeyong只是说，甚至不需要掀起眼。

“嗨。“Taeil朝空气咧嘴，并不指望对方看到，转身对着冰箱假装很苦恼地寻找合适的零食。

他的脑子里一瞬间战与逃的两个点子扭打起来。

手腕上的抑制作用让他不能进行基本的窥视，但是稍微在语言触发上努力一下，使用一些老套的技巧，Taeil仍然可以读到对方的思想。不过Taeyong稍微难以穿透一些。他某种程度上而言可以让Taeil感到棘手。向来如此。

即便是在第一代的X战警中，Taeil只能说仅有Taeyong可以和他势均力敌。

“放轻松，“厨房里另一个人突然说道：”我不会吃了你。“

“呃，嗯......什，什么？“Taeil愣了愣，回过头之后看见磁控者脸上的坏笑。

“瞧瞧你的站姿，好像下一秒我们会打起来一样。放轻松——“Taeyong笑眯眯地说道：“发生了什么？”

“呃，什么？“

“哦天，谁刺激你了。“Taeyong因为自己囫囵的答案发出断断续续的笑声：“怎么跟个树懒似的。”

Taeil随便抓起最近的借口，然后半笑着在空气里挥了挥。

“Haechan，你知道的，那小子向来是个刺头。”

“嗯…”Taeyong应付着，有一些注意力放在他们的谈话上。Taeil看着他无意识张口啃着荧光笔的尾巴，目光随即跟上他逗留在外的舌尖，有一下没一下地挂着笔盖。

短暂地咳嗽一声，Taeil避开了Taeyong的身影，在冰箱能够滴滴叫前随手抓起一个苹果。

“变种人峰会仍然是我们都去，嗯？”

读心者没有料到Taeyong会再次搭话，用袖口擦拭了苹果的表面，让进食的动作掩盖自己的不安：

“差不多，嗯。让这些小毛头可以适当放松一点。Johnny留下来看护。这次轮到他了。”

“不错。”Taeyong煞有介事地记录东西，Taeil又忍不住分析他的动作，知道他只是随手涂鸦，没有认真在写着什么。

“你有什么想说的？”

“什么？”

一向敏锐坚固的人快速抬起头，目光撞上Taeil安静的眼睛，Taeil知道他已经在准备用一个善意的玩笑给这段谈话结尾。

Taeyong的眼睛踌躇了片刻，稍微眯起来，最后还是泄气，手中的笔丢在纸面上。

“实际上，Taeil…关于变种人峰会。”

“我不确定我是否应该参加。”

“为什么？”经历过最多次峰会论坛的这一方不理解Taeyong突如其来的退缩是为何，Taeil见过其他国家的代表对待Taeyong的态度，他是受人尊敬的，拥有不属于这个年龄的智慧（He's wiser to his age.）。大家会乐于听到他的发言。

“这次的…条件，Taeil，”Taeyong翻出会议的基本条例，将文件摊开在他眼前：“未被标记的Omega不能进入密闭的会议室。”

“这是胡扯，难道…”

“听起来是很歧视，但你知道的，Taeil，”Taeyong听起来疲于应对：“有人在看着。这样的会议不只有变种人，基本法律的要求在我们做更多妥协之后自然会渗入我们的社会。我们答应和普通人类握手言和，这种要求的出现只是时间上的问题。”

“他们不能……”

“他们能。”Taeyong笑道，Taeil重新直视他的眼睛，多少有些自暴自弃的意思。

“总而言之，我可以陪同你们到场，但我想…Johnny不用一个人负担这些吵闹的小毛球了，我只是打个照面，然后回来……”

“我可以标记你。”

Taeyong的声音被掐断，Taeil的目光一瞬间逃开他惊愕的投视，又一次在空气里挥动自己的手，苹果只被吃了一口。

“我是说，呃，临时标记。我们不需要做任何事。我可以临时标记你。”

他知道自己非常清晰地吞咽了一下，背叛了表面包装的那种淡定，Taeyong仍然惊愕的看着他，但眼睛里不完全是难以置信。

“没什么损失，不是吗？其他人会期待你的到场的，尤其是你的意见对于所有人来说都……”

“谢谢。”

Taeil沉寂下去，Taeyong的声音变得私底下才有的柔软，笑着朝他抬了抬手。

“谢谢，也许，我们可以约一个时间。”他只是说。

而两人无一例外地脸颊发烫。Taeil没有留意这一细节。


End file.
